A Day with Jack
by Hetaliadict
Summary: The 11th Doctor meets Jack for the first time, with no memory of meeting him before. Wanting to re-kindle their friendship Jack and the Doctor go out to have some bonding time, but bonding time leads to a bit more... horrible summary better one inside


**Summary:_ The 11th Doctor and Captain Jack meet for the first time. And like usual, when Jack meets a man he wants, he gets the man he wants._**

**_Rated M for smut, yaoi, lemon, bananas, fish custard, pears, fezzes, and everything but the last three things._**

**_enjoy!_**

**HETALIADICT DOES NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO (despite how much she begs to own it)**

**She does not own the Characters mentioned (even though she really wishes she did)**

**She does not own the TARDIS (because if she did, she would have used it to see how horribly people reacted to her story and then would have told her past self not to write it at all.)**

**So Enjoy the wonderful lemon-y goodness!**

"bow ties are cool!" was the first thing out of the Doctors mouth. Captain Jack stared at him and his so called 'good' sense of fashion.

"ummm….no. Nope. Not allowed. Not good."

"?" stuttered the Doctor. "What do you mean? Bow ties are classy, along with fezzes….and Stetsons…they look good too."

"Um? With that outfit? No, you look like an old history professor,"

"Like Indiana Jones?" piped the Doctor cheerfully.

"No, Harrison Ford could pull off a hot professor, you on the other hand, look like…I don't even know how to describe the un-fashionable-ness of that outfit."

"And I'm slightly confused by your American accent…Mr…?"

"Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness. I work for Torchwood Doctor…do you not remember meeting me? We've been friends for several years now…well technically way more, but for your time scheme, only a few." Explained Jack, with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry, but I don't have a single clue as to who you are." Said the doctor, with a sulky expression written across his face. He didn't like disappointing people, and it was obvious that he had hurt this man's feelings.

"Nah, it's alright. You've got places to go, people to see, worlds to save…no time to stop by and hang with an old pal like good ol' Jack, right?" laughed Jack. The laugh was forced, everyone knew it, but Jack was hoping that this Doctor might be slightly thicker than the last two he knew, and he wouldn't notice it…but he did.

"Well, Captain,"

"Oh please, call me Jack." Winked Jack. Giving off a little more than friendly smile.

"Well, Jack. How about you and I go catch up? I've dropped Amy and Rory off back at their little village, so like usual, I've got all the time in the universe!"

Jack stood there and pondered. He wasn't going to deny the invitation to hang out with his all time favorite man, even if this time, 'his man' had a horrible sense of fashion. He was pondering instead, how different this Doctor was from the last. He was more, open, I guess you could say; and Jack liked this _very _much.

"Alright, Doctor. Sounds fun to me."

"Well then, where should we head off to? Mars? Or there is this great inter-galatcic market that sells these wonderful little hats with small fish in them on the planet Frendinata in the Suminatian galaxy. I got one once, I named my fish Philip." Said the Doctor with a smile.

Jack grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him in the direction of the Tardis.

"Umm, nah. I've got a better idea." said Jack, in a somewhat disturbing, yet strangely inviting voice.

"and what would that be?" said the Doctor innocently. Jack smirked at him.

"I want to get you out of those clothes."

"Oh!" the doctor blushed.

…

…

"This feels…funny…I've never done this before.."

"You'll get used to it, I do it all the time."

"How can you? I'm tiered all ready, but it is…ah…sort of exciting.."

"Sort of! This is wonderful! My all time favorite hobby! I would do this every day if I could, I almost do, but with saving the world and all..."

"Oww! Watch where you put that!" shouted the Doctor, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but if you keep moving, I'm going to hit you!"

"Why do I have to get a new suite anyways? My old one is perfect? I hate clothing shopping, and I don't feel the need to go to a tailor's! OW! Watch where that needle is going!"

This was essentially the summary of the Doctor's and Jack's shopping experience together.

The two left the store, the doctor with two new suits in a bag, and one on him, it was black with very faint grey pin stripes, silver cuff links with a rose pattern on them, and a tie (Jack didn't let the Doctor get a bow tie, despite the begging he was doing to get the oh so slightly flamboyant neon pink with hot pink flames bow tie.) The doctor, thought Jack, looked rather devilishly handsome, and Jack did like his handsome men.

The Doctor continued to walk in the direction of his Police Call Box, wiggling and squirming in his new clothing all the way there. The doctor snapped his fingers and the doors flew open. He and Jack walked through the double doors together and walked to the control panels.

"So, Jack, where do you want to go now. I really do want to get that fish hat again, Phillip died…I forgot to feed him you see, but I'll do better this time. I promise!" whined the Doctor, bottom lip pouting outwards. Jack couldn't get enough of that face. That cute, devilishly handsome, horribly fashionable face. Was it the face, or the person? Whichever it was, Jack knew he wanted it, and he knew he wanted it now. When would he get the chance again? It had taken him a whole year just to find him again, and it didn't help that he had regenerated, and now that he had found him, he wasn't going to let him go.

"Well, despite how wonderful you look in that suit, you do look uncomfortable." Sighed Jack, pretending to feel sorry for the well dressed man standing in front of him, fiddling with the controls and putting in the coordinates for that hat-planet the Doctor liked so much.

"Indeed! This suit is itchy, and it doesn't look half as good as my old one, and I don't understand ties! You could easily be strangled, but now, bow ties on the other hand, they are simply wonderful!" cheered the doctor. "Can I take it off now?" Jack gave him a look. "Pleeeasse!" the Doctor begged.

"Alright, alright, fine." Gave in Jack. The doctor began to fiddle with the suit, but could not seem to get it off. There were too many buttons and such to understand such a contraption!

"For a man who knows practically everything, you can't figure out how to take off a suit?" Jack walked over to the Doctor, or more like 'swaggered' over. The Doctor's heart skipped a beat, making him blush, even if the Doctor didn't approve of this suit, Captain Harness could sure pull one off. And pull on off is just what Jack did.

Jack reached out and unbuttoned the Doctor's suite coat, then took off his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt...

"Hey! I just want the suit off, not _everything!_ The shirt and trousers are fine by themselves are they not?" complained the Doctor, pushing Jack's hands away from his chest.

"No! If you're not going to wear the suit, you have to take it all off, and seeing as you're not able to do it yourself, I will do it for you." Jack's hands returned to the Doctor's shirt and continued unbuttoning slowly down. The Doctor was frozen solid, he couldn't move! What had Jack done to him? His face was flushed, and his body got hotter and hotter.

"I don't understand your reasoning, Captain." Scolded the Doctor, trying again to pry Jack's hands away.

"What did I tell you?" Harkness asked, leaning in. "Call me Jack." Jack pressed his lips to the time lords and as soon as it began, it was over. Pulling away, Jack opened his eyes to look at the Doctor. His expressions was…unreadable. His whole face was blushing, and he smiled, but at the same time he frowned and had a confused and angry look. _Again with that face!_ Thought Jack. He loved that face the doctor made.

"WHAT THE .." shouted the Doctor, but to be again end up lip locked with Captain Jack, though this time, not resisting and leaning into the kiss. Jack lifted his hands to the small of the Doctor's back, pulling him closer. The Doctor moved his hands to Jack's shoulders and slowly took off the long duster jacket he was wearing.

"Hmm? And what are you doing, Doctor?" asked Jack, still holding the Doctor, and holding his gaze. Blushing, the Doctor answered.

"Well, I don't want to be the only shirtless one, now do I?" The Doctor's hands began working on the shirt Jack was wearing, his face growing more and more red as each button came undone.

"Oh, now you're just _trying _to seduce me," chuckled Jack. He brought the Doctor closer to him once more, this time the Doctor closing the gap between their lips. Jack lowered the Doctor onto the floor and straddled the Doctor. Gazing down at the Doctor's dark hazel eyes and red face.

"Well….what now?" asked the Doctor, eagerly anticipating what he hypothesized to happen next.

"Next? Oh, so you want more?" teased Jack. The Doctor turned his head to the side.

"N..no. I didn't say that." He whispered. Jack grabbed his chin and turned the Doctor's face back to his. Kissing once more, Jack reached his hands down the Doctor's torso and to the top of his trousers, resting his hand on the growing bump in between the man's legs. The Doctor flinched and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. When the Doctor's pants were too tight for him to handle, Jack moved his hands to the belt and zipper and relieved the Doctor of the ever growing pain. A small smile slid onto the Doctor's face, and like his body was moving on his own, his hands reached down to Jack's lower half, and quickly removed him of trousers and his briefs. Jack stared down at the man.

"Well now, this is nice." Said Jack, staring at the fully naked body of the man underneath him.

"It's a bit loud though…" commented the Doctor. The two nude men glanced up at the heart of the TARDIS, and saw the gears rising and lowering and hissing, indicating the movement between time and space.

"We'll just land where we land, now won't we?" whispered Jack in the Doctor's ear. The Doctor nodded happily and pulled Jack back to him. The two men kissed again, long and passionately, both fighting for dominance, and Jack coming out victor in the end. Proving his dominance over the Doctor, Jack brought his hand to the Doctor's bum and prodded the entrance with a finger. The Doctor shot up and screamed.

"Aaah! W..wait!.." stuttered the Doctor again. His face wasn't angry, or confused, but instead was blushing, and begging for more. _That face!_ Shouted Jack's mind. Jack was overwhelmed with how many expressions the Doctor could make. The previous generations of the Doctor would always deny Jack of his pleasures, but this man, this Doctor, was different. Yes, he was still the Doctor, but he was more open, and more fun to tease, and most _definitely_ more likable.

"Wait for what, Doctor?" asked Jack, kissing down his face and neck. The Doctor remained silent for a moment.

"I don't know." He grabbed Jack's face between his hands and kissed him again. Jack continued where he left off, and slipped an extra finger to match the first and began scissoring and stretching the tight entrance. The Doctor moaned and squirmed with each movement of Jack's fingers.

"Ah!" Shouted the Doctor, but not from pain this time, but from ecstasy. _I think he's ready._ Jack slowly pulled his fingers out, much to the Doctor's displeasure, and positioned himself between the Doctor's legs.

"Ready?" he asked, genuinely wanting the Doctor to feel good and safe. The Doctor nodded hurriedly and with a smile, Jack pushed himself into the Doctor with one swift push. The Doctor's back arched and his toes curled. The two moved together with perfect rhythm.

"C-captain!" shouted the Doctor. With each thrust, the two were getting closer and closer to their peak.

"What..did I…tell you…to call me?" breathed Jack in between each plunge into the Doctor.

"Jack!" as soon as the name was called, a curious case came across the two men. There was a cool breeze. The two looked over to the TARDIS doors and saw an unexpected sight.

"DOCTOR!" shouted the familiar Scottish accent.

"A..Amy?" Said the Doctor.

"Oh _my GOD!_" yelled Rory. "I will _NEVER_ be able to lose that mental image! EVER!"

"Who is that man! Who are you?" Jack and The Doctor shared a look and then back to Amy, quickly separating, Jack stood up and walked towards Amy and Rory, while the Doctor wrapped himself up in Jack's duster. Holding out a hand, Jack introduced himself. Amy and Rory declined his hand.

"N…nice to meet you?" said Amy, very confused at the event she just saw, and Rory not sure he wanted an explanation.

After a few awkward moments, the Doctor stood up and shouted. "Where to now!" the motley gang stared at him in disbelief. _You just got caught doing the most inappropriate thing to be caught doing, and that is the first thing you say? _Thought shook her head and laughed under her breath. _Just like the Doctor._

"I really want to go to Frendinata and get that fish hat." Said the Doctor, a huge smile going across his face. The Doctor fiddled with the coordinates and set them for the Sumination galaxy. Rory and Amy wondered over to a table and sat down. After the directions were set, the Doctor turned around to Jack. Walking toward him, and grabbing him, he pulled the man close, and whispered in his ear.

"Geronimo."

-Fin-

_**Sooo? like? Dislike? Wanna punch me in the face with a jelly fish? Oh you don't have a jelly fish in your reach? You wanna punch me in the face with a pine apple? I apologize for this! It was my first hard core lemon! ever! It was a challenge I took upon myself at a starbucks. So I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**please comment! it raises my ego! and we all know, a good ego makes for better stories in the future! XD Hope you liked!**_


End file.
